


Haha, ok, make-believe time is over!

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, HOMURA RESETS THE TIMELINE, M/M, Time Travel, godtier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haha, ok, make-believe time is over!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical/gifts).



> i just wrote adoptedstuck and Mystical requested pain

Oh, god. What has he done?

"Egbert? Egbert, holy shit, is that you? Please tell me that's just imp juice. Please just be imp juice please just be imp juice please just be imp juice..."

Haha, okay, make-believe time is over!

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.

John is.

John is dead.

And it's your fault.

He's here and he's dead on this hulking blue stone slab and he's bleeding onto your hands as you try to hold him in your arms but he's so heavy and why won't he move to accomodate you why won't he hug you back because this is John this is your best bro and he's supposed to greet you with open arms and

fuck

fuck

there's blood everywhere, the thick coppery smell of it clogging your senses, sticking to you as it scabs and dries, still somehow flowing out of him, so much blood, doesn't a body run out of blood by now, but it just keeps coming, staining your white suit a bloody crimson, never washing out of your hands

shit

these hands that held a sword for him, that mixed beats for him, that typed messages for him, that couldn't save him in the end, not good enough, not good enough, you were never good enough, this is the hundredth time you've gone back to stop this and it just keeps fucking happening and you're about to throw yourself down this entire mountain's worth of fucking stairs because it's no better than you deserve after

after

he's not even breathing, his heart's not beating, he's like a sack of potatoes in your hold and you still can't find it in you to let go because letting go means he's really dead and he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead, this is just another prank, this is one of his stupid stupid stupid pranks, he's trying to trick you, he's trying to trick you but you won't be tricked, won't won't

won't

and in the fairy tales it always says that the tears of the righteous will bring back the fallen, that true love's first kiss will wake the sleeper, that an embrace can bring someone back from the dead, but it's not working, you're sobbing like a little bitch and the wet is falling onto his broken glasses and into his open unseeing eyes and he's not blinking it out, you're grasping on so tightly the bones in your arms are grinding together trying to press his body to yours, and you try to kiss him but it only ends with your mouth tasting like ash and fire and brimstone and the end of all worlds.

Slowly, slowly, you force your muscles to unfurl. The joinder in your elbows and knees grates together as you force yourself to let go. To stand. To let him be. You are completely drenched--who would have thought him to have had so much blood in him?--and nothing will wash out this stain. You will wear this mark. You will bear it as a reminder of your manyfold failures.

You take your turntables out.

You reset the timeline.

And one of these times, you'll find a way to keep him from perishing on his quest bed.


End file.
